Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, clothes pressing irons are typically stored after use either upright or horizontally on the horizontal ironing board with the unplugged cord dangling over the edges of the board. This poses a safety hazard besides being unsightly.
A multitude of devices for storing pressing irons have been disclosed in the prior art. A number of these are wall mounted holders with built-in cord supports as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,116,550 and 7,004,433. Others focus on insulating the hot iron from surrounding surfaces during cooling after use. Examples of this are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,909,862 and 6,226,904. A general characteristic of these prior-art devices appears to be a level of complexity and expense that are beyond what the average consumer finds worthwhile for such a simple purpose.